


Puyo Puyo 7 Redux

by Tria101



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reworking of canon material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tria101/pseuds/Tria101
Summary: Ringo is minding her own business, enjoying her quiet, normal life......when the sky rips open and rainbow jellies start raining down over the town. Uh oh...A rewrite/"novelization" of PP7. A lot of details will be different, though the general beats will be pretty much the same, the plot itself is unchanged, and most of the cast is also unchanged.





	1. Chapter 1

Ringo took a deep breath...and sighed contently. Sure, it may have been a bit weird to just hang out on the school roof like she did, every so often, but she truly enjoyed being there. It was a nice, quiet place where other students almost never went, and she could practice her singing with very little fear of being overheard.  
This place, for her, was like a little sanctuary, where she'd take a moment to relax after school had ended, before going into the hectic chaos that was the science club she had with her two best friends.

Firstly, there was her friend, Maguro. He was laid back, and generally went with the flow most of the time, but he could also keep her grounded in her more quirky moments. The two of them had been friends ever since she could remember. It was for that reason, or perhaps merely sheer good luck, that the two of them clicked so well.  
Of course, Maguro had his own oddities as well...but he seemed to have them handled for the most part. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, however, to tease him and try to bring him out of that comfort zone, a little bit...  
...though, if he had ever gotten genuinely hurt, emotionally or physically, she was still always quick to make it up to him. It wasn't fun if it got out of hand like that...

As for her other friend, there was Risukuma, who was older than both of them, though she didn't know by how much.  
She...didn't know a lot of things about him, really, though she also tried not to ponder it too hard; if she started thinking about it, it was always really difficult to stop, and then she'd start losing sleep...  
...But at any rate, what she did know included his name, and the fact that he had unintentionally blown up the science room when he first started the club. He loved love and science, the latter possibly even more than Ringo did...and if he got excited, he could be near impossible to understand.  
She also knew he looked like a bear, identified as a "squirrel-bear", and was quite confident that his head simply _could not_ be his actual face...!  
_What could he possibly be...!?_

...

...Attempting to direct her thoughts away from such things, she looked up at the sky, taking another deep breath.  
Right, no stressing. Peaceful thoughts, calming thoughts...  
Just another minute or two out here, and she'd head into the club to see what Risu's plans were for the day...

Just...another...

...Then there was a sound. It was loud, and sounded kind of like thunder, if someone could make thunder by ripping something.  
Regardless, it was unmissable, easily startling Ringo out of her attempt to calm back down.  
Of course, where there was thunder, there was usually always lightning...but there was something really weird about it this time. Rather than an actual bolt of said lightning, it was just a flash of white that left her dazed for a moment...before a strange "plop- _CRASH!_ " noise.

She rubbed the newly made soreness out of her eyes and looked around.  
Dozens upon dozens of large, round things in different colors were raining down on the town...! They crashed on buildings, on the roads, on the homes...She felt a pit grow inside her stomach.  
School had just let out...people were bound to be on their way home from work...wasn't this...really, _really_ bad...?

...No, no. She tried to rationalize with herself. Those things...those...rainbow jellies looked bouncy and squishy. Like konnyaku, or...or a ball, at the worst! There was no way they could...

However, before she could even finish her thought, **_CRACK_**!  
One of the jellies landed behind her, hard enough the building shook, knocking her off her feet.  
She got mere seconds to look back at the thing, before it split off into smaller jellies and one flew straight towards her --  
Unable to get up and run in such a small time frame, she instinctively grabbed her book from her schoolbag and swung it as hard as she could--

Looking back on it, she wasn't sure if managing to land the hit was pure luck, or if that was the first time she had ever used magic and just hadn't realized it.  
All the same, it worked, in a way she hadn't exactly expected; the small jelly was sent back to the others, causing the rest to touch and... _pop!_ they were all gone...

Sometimes, in her lower moments, she sort of wished that was the end of the weirdness. But if it had been...she didn't know what would have happened...other than the fact that she would have missed out on some very good friends...


	2. Chapter 2

She was still catching her breath, her heart thumping loudly in her ears, when a girl she hadn't seen before approached. Ringo was dimly aware that her outfit was...quite odd. It sort of looked normal, with a white shirt and blue skirt, but was ruined by the presence of armor and a cape.

A little too dazed by her brush with at least a decent injury, Ringo forgot to question it in the moment.

After looking her over a bit curiously, the girl leaned down a bit. "Are you alright...? That was some pretty quick thinking, popping those puyo like that...!"  
"Huh...? um...yeah..."  
"That was kind of scary, though...Puyos usually aren't quite _that_ big..." The girl hummed, seemingly thinking on that. "...nor do they really rain from the sky either...what's going on here...?  
\--Oh! My name's Arle, by the way! Arle Nadja." And with that, she gently grabbed Ringo's hands, helping her up. "What's your name?"

"A...Andou, Ringo..." Ringo answered, before politely bowing slightly once her hands were free, merely going through the motions at the moment.

Arle smiled, though didn't bow back. "Nice to meet you, Andou...!"

"um...You may just call me Ringo..."

The girl frowned, as if confused...but quickly seemed to get over it. "Alright! Nice to meet you, Ringo!"

"Nice to...meet you...too..."  
...w-WAIT!!" Ringo suddenly shouted, regaining herself. She looked around frantically, watching as the jellies below started to fill the streets and schoolyard. "Why is it raining rainbow jellies...!? And why so many of them!? At this rate, the everything's going to get buried in them...!"  
Forget whether or not having them land on someone directly...! If things continued like this, if everything, everyone was buried under it all...

...Arle gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright...! Popping puyo is really easy~!  
You already did it once, you know?"

"h-huh?" Ringo looked back - in time to watch her look around, before declaring, "Puyo Battle~!"  
Within an instant, plenty of the jellies were drawn to the both of them, which caused the student a minor panic attack as she stepped back, her hair standing on end. "Wha-wha-what the...!?  
What're you _doing_!?"

"Playing Puyo!  
It's easy!" Arle assured. "Just connect four or more of the same color, and they pop! If you can stack them up so they go off one after another, that's a chain!  
It's a game, and a really good way to clear up any stray puyos!" She continued to play as she explained, already setting up just three small stacks by each other and causing the first one to pop. Which lead to the second one popping, and the third... "Like that!  
And you win by covering the other person's board with puyo! Sometimes it happens without actually interfering with the other person, but you're really going to want to send nuisance puyo over with your spells!"

"...Spells...?"

" **Fire!** "

To Ringo's surprise, she watched as fireballs flew from Arle's fingertips, towards the top of her "board"...and dropped a small amount of grey "puyos" onto it.  
"Wh...what on Earth...!?"

"...huh?"  
Arle paused for a moment, noting Ringo's confusion...before quickly putting together much larger chain and setting it off, ending the game as fast as possible.  
Rather than let any of the stacked puyo fall on top of Ringo, however, she simply used another Fire spell to burn them away with ease. A worryingly amount of ease, in Ringo's opinion.  
"Are you alright...? You act like you've never seen someone cast a spell before..."

"B-because I haven't...!" Ringo replied rather loudly, still in a rather freaked out pose. It was...a little hard to take her seriously that way, but Arle knew not to make a comment right now. "Wh-what was that!? _Magic!?_ "

"Well...yes!"  
...Perhaps that was the wrong way to say that, because Ringo just stared rather incredulously.  
"...er...What? You don't have any magic--?"

Ringo cut her off, "O-of course not...! No one does! Magic isn't..." ...there was a small pause as she thought about something. Well...two somethings. Her friends...  
...  
"...N-no one's supposed to anyway. Magic isn't...it's...from stories, fantasy, right?  
At...at the very least...!" And she waved her arms, briefly pacing back and forth, as though she didn't know what to do or how to express herself.

After a moment, she then went over to Arle and checked her hands.  
"...Your hands aren't even slightly burnt! But you had fire _coming out of your fingertips_...!"

Arle just watched all of this go down, not really knowing how to handle it either. She had never met someone that just...straight up seemed to believe magic wasn't real. Even people that couldn't use it, like Rulue or Raffina...  
"um...Yeah...it was a spell...?"

"..." Ringo backed off, taking a deep breath and beginning to pace around.  
How could this be...? Was she a witch? Was it rude to ask?  
Were there more like her...?  
And how was she connected to these "puyos"...?

Ringo...wasn't going to be able to rest again until she got answers. But how to go about getting them? She didn't want to seem rude, though she wasn't sure if there was a polite way to...  
...wait wait wait, was this really important right now...!?

Before she could correct herself and get back on track on her own, however, Arle spoke up again. "Are you alright...?"

"-ah, um...I-I'll be fine." She assured.  
Even if she couldn't wind up getting answers, at least not right away...she could live with that, like she was living with not knowing what Risukuma's real face looked like.  
"A-about this...puyo...um...you said it was a game...?"

"Puyo Puyo!" Arle nodded. "Well, the puyo are the slimes, Puyo Puyo is the game.  
It's a lot of fun! And like I was saying earlier, you can clear lots of puyos with it! On top of that, popping them can really give your spells a boost!" She grinned as she spoke...though it faded after a moment. "...Oh, right, you don't have spells..."

"I-it's fine. I'll figure something out for this 'Puyo Puyo' thing, if I really can play it..." It was the only real lead she had to unburying everything or helping anyone...  
She had to imagine normal weapons wouldn't exactly work on these things...

Arle tried to smile again, though she clearly was feeling less confident now. "You managed to pop that one puyo before, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to...!  
Although, there is another way to play, that's kind of...more like an actual fight." She mused, awkwardly twiddling her fingers with the smile still on her face. "In that case, instead of using your spells on the board, you use them on the opponent to try to actually knock them out. The nuisance puyo still falls, though at its own pace, and...you generally don't do that in matches against your friends...  
But in this situation, maybe..."

"...'Maybe'...?"

"...Well...this doesn't feel really accidental, you know...?" Arle glanced around with a more serious expression. "I mean, I've wound up in a different world before, but it _never_ resulted in anything like this...  
It's almost like someone--khh...!" Then, she winced, grasping her head in her hands and shutting her eyes tightly.

Instinctively, Ringo rushed over. "A-Arle!? Are you alright!?"

"M-my head...!" She managed out. "I-it feels like something...s-something is...t...trying to...to...--!"  
And with that, Arle simply...vanished in an odd cloud of black, causing Ringo to almost fall over as she had knelt down to examine the other.

Once she regained her balance, Ringo looked around, startled and rather frightened. "A...Arle...!? Where did you go!?"  
...When that was met with no response, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, " _ARLE!?_  
..."

...Was this a dream...? Had she fallen asleep on the roof? Or maybe even fallen..............  
Ringo tried to shake the idea from her head. She really didn't want to think like that; she didn't _need_ an existential crisis on top of everything else...  
Her head felt so full...she could recall everything Arle said with ease, but none of it made sense...and trying to _make_ sense of it made her head spin...

"...I...I need to go check on Maguro and Risukuma." She said to herself, with a little nod. It was mostly to give her brain something to lock onto, outside of her own thoughts, but it was also a good next step.  
Even if they also couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on, they were better at keeping themselves together, which was...something she needed right now. Something stable to latch onto while she decided on what needed to be done...  
"They'll be in the clubroom, so...time to head back in..."  
A pause, and then she couldn't help but add, "...I really hope that shaking from earlier didn't damage anything..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part marks where I kinda sorta...stopped writing by myself, and started relying on one of my friends to get several of the parts done.  
> By that, I mean that I can write Ringo, but only sort of write Maguro, and Risukuma is kind of...not someone I can write at all yet-- But my friends have me covered in this aspect, since they can write a lot of the characters I can’t.
> 
> I did my best to make sure his parts matched with mine, but please tell if it still comes off a bit weirdly or not. And, obviously, from here on out, the credit doesn’t solely go to me either--  
> On top of that, since I work writing with my friends, doing things this way does give me more confidence in saying this fanfic will probably see completion--
> 
> Unfortunately, neither of them have A03 accounts. If they get accounts in the future, though, I'll be sure to add them as co-creators

"Walking to the clubroom...♪  
Walking to the clubroom...♪  
C L U B R O O M...♪  
To the...room." Ringo ceased her singing as she came up to the door, first realizing that it was rather dark inside...and then proceeding to realize that the door was open, and there was a strange smell coming from inside...  
The last bit wasn't that out of the ordinary, but everything else...

She hurried in, reaching her hand out to hit the light switch but only managing to touch bare wall in her haste. And yet, with her fingertips tingling a little bit, the lights immediately flicked on anyway.  
"Maguro, Risukuma...! Are you alright!?"

"Miss Ringo? Ah, one moment, please." Risukuma called out, before opening a window.  
"Pardon the mess, that sudden quake made me drop my chemicals. You might want to wait and let the fumes air out first."

Maguro picked himself off the floor, coughing some.  
"Phew... Hey there, Ringo! Hope you don't mind the mess. We weren't prepared for an earthquake to join our club today.★" He joked, before heading over to check on his friend.  
"So you're alright, then? ★"

She gave a sigh of relief at that.  
"I-I'm fine, I think...  
That wasn't just a quake, though. There's these...these..." She tried to gesture with her hands, as if attempting to force the words out. "...rainbow jellies -- erm, 'puyos', apparently, raining from the sky outside...! And one landed directly on the roof a moment ago!"

"Rainbow jellies...? ★" Maguro put a gentle hand on her head, causing her to squeak.  
"Maybe you need to rest. It doesn't sound like you're doing alright after all...  
I mean, raining jellies? That sounds like it came right out of a video game. ★"

"Actually, to be more accurate, they're coming right out of the sky." Risukuma spoke up, looking out the window."

"...Come again? ★"

"Miss Ringo is correct. These...'puyos' are indeed falling from above...  
I think I know our new topic of research!" Risukuma said excitedly, already beaming at the prospect of a new scientific discovery.

"S-see...!? I told you!" Ringo spoke up, her face a bit red. "There's too many of them, though...! They're covering the streets, and they're falling down _really hard_ \-- one almost crushed me...! And...and...!"  
...She wasn't exactly sure what happened. One moment she was holding together, and the next, possibly as a result of her flusteredness and still-present confusion, she couldn't stop herself from word-vomiting everything that had happened. Especially around the strange girl she had met on the roof...Arle...

...when she was done, she was a bit out of breath.  
"A...and then...I decided...to head back...here...and...hffff..." She tried to breathe more deeply, before slowly exhaling...and it felt like a light bulb had gone off in her head.  
"...w...wait a minute..."

Maguro gently pat her back as she spoke, content to wait until she was done.  
"Is there something else you want to add? Or do you need a moment to catch your breath?★" He teased.

And in response to his teases, she had to pat his arm, before turning to face the door.  
"Th...the light switch..." She mumbled out, scanning the wall next to it with a fairly serious expression. "...I didn't even touch it...why did the lights come on--"

_**CRASH!** _

"--eep!?" At the sudden loud noise, she jumped, feeling her heart jump to her throat. "Wh-what was...!?"

"You didn't touch it...?  
-Yipe! ★" He held onto Ringo in shock.  
"Another quake? Don't tell me more of those jellies are slamming down! ★"

And she clung to him as well, before swallowing hard. "N-no, that didn't really _sound_ like it...more like...some desks fell over...?" She speculated...before slowly pulling away.  
"We should go investigate it." Someone could have been hurt...! Or Arle might have returned somehow...?  
She couldn't really just disregard that possibility...


	4. Chapter 4

The other classroom was darker than expected, which caused a brief concern that, maybe, the lights had been shaken out of place or something. That thought didn't occur to Ringo, however, until after she had begun flipping the light switch off and on again once or twice, and proceeded to disappear as they came on again without any real issue. Though, she _did_ get a slight tingling sensation in her fingers...  
...well...she'd just have to alert someone later.

Inside the room was...not Arle, but another strange person. A boy with cyan hair, a bright red arm, a blue eye, and a red eye...  
...At least his clothes were normal...?

He was sitting on the floor with a couple of chairs and desks toppled around him, though, with his blank expression, Ringo couldn't tell if he was hurt or scared or...maybe he was in shock?  
She couldn't help but immediately assume it had to be something to do with a rush of adrenaline. The rational part of her brain tried to tell her that he was injured -- that arm, it wasn't natural. It should have been swollen and raw, the only way it would look like... _that_. And yet, something was very clearly off about that idea; it didn't look quite right for such an injury.

Unable to help herself, she stepped forward slowly and cautiously. She didn't want to scare him, if that was even remotely a reasonable concern.

"H-hey, um...Are you...alright...?"

".......hm?" The boy slowly looked over at her. "Oh...Yeah." And he got up, absentmindedly adjusting the shoulder strap on his bag.

She hesitated. "Are you sure? That seemed like it was a pretty big fall...and..." ...The student trailed off.  
Could she just up and say his arm looked horrible...? What if it was just naturally like that?  
...but what if it _wasn't_?

"...I guess."

"...huh??"  
What was with that non-committal answer?  
How...how was she supposed to handle someone like this...?  
She felt like it should mean that he truly was fine and she could let the issue go, but at the same time she couldn't shake that feeling of concern. Like, this strange boy could easily be more injured than he was letting on...  
...but he _seemed_ alright...

"...Where is this?"

"This is...Suzuran Junior High." She replied, nodding and stepping slightly closer.

The boy stared at her for...a while. Long enough that she found herself getting uncomfortable and squirming slightly, unsure if she should say something else or not. She was almost considering taking a few steps back, just in case...

However, just as she was opening her mouth, he spoke up again, "Is...that near Primp Town...?"

"Primp Town...?" Ringo echoed, unable to keep her gaze from traveling back down to the strange boy's arm. "I've never heard of that town before....although...um...  
...What country is it in...?"

"...Country?" He tilted his head out of the corner of her eye.

"Y-yeah...? Like, Japan, America, Australia..." She listed them from off the top of her head. "Egypt..."

But the boy's expression didn't change. He just watched her, idly putting the desks back to where they had been before.  
She hadn't noticed, being so focused on him specifically until now, but some of them were straight up broken. It figured, if he really fell on top of them full force, but that only worsened her concerns.  
This...entire location thing could be dealt with as soon as she was sure he was alright.

"D...do you mind if I...?" She reached a hand towards him.

"mh?"

...Taking that as "not a no", Ringo slowly walked around the boy, gently trying to check for any cuts or scrapes...  
His clothes seemed a little roughed up, though he appeared to be fine for the most part.  
No blood, no tensing...  
...up until she tried to touch that strange arm.

It was brief, but the boy's expression changed ever so slightly, and he pulled away from her.

"...Does it hurt?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. It's fine."

She hesitated, unsure if she should let the topic go. It didn't _seem_ fine, but...at the same time...

...Luckily, Maguro chose then to intercede.  
"At any rate, do any of those countries sound familiar...?★" He asked as he gently pulled Ringo back, letting the boy have his personal space again.

"Nope..." The boy idly scratched his cheek. "Dunno any of them..."

"Ah...that...could be a problem...★" He frowned. "...'Primp Town', right...? Maybe we can ask around...★  
What's your name, by the by? I'm Maguro. And these are my friends, Ringo and Risukuma.★"

"Sig." The boy nodded.

"Nice to meet you~★"

However, around then, Risu finally spoke up. "Miss Ringo...is it possible Sig here is related to the strange girl you met earlier...?"

"-oh! ...oh..." Ringo felt a little embarrassed. Why hadn't she thought of that herself...? Sure, she _had_ been distracted, but...  
"erm...Sig, do you know a girl named Arle?"

"...Yeah.  
We're friends."Another slow nod.

...In retrospect, it should have been obvious. But at least she could say she wasn't exactly surprised.  
"Does that mean you can use magic too? And play that...'puyo' thing...?"

Sig gave an affirmative grunt, looking around and clearly thinking about something for a minute or two, before resting his human hand on one of the desks. " _ **Hydrangea!**_ "

In an instant, flowers sprouted from the desk, extra petals scattering as they bloomed.

Ringo stared at the flowers, briefly shifting to knock off a few that had landed on her feet. It was less terrifying than watching some random girl suddenly have blasts of fire coming out of her, sure, but that didn't make it any less...illogical.  
Her brain tried to make sense of it. It didn't exactly _want_ to roll with something as unexplainable as actual, literal magic.

This kid clearly didn't have any flowers before...maybe they were in the desk? But how would that many fit inside it, and where? How would it happen so fast? It couldn't have been a trick...or could it...?  
She looped back to her dream theory. This would all make perfect sense if she were just dreaming, yet sleeping brains couldn't come up with new faces just like that. She might have come across someone with two differently colored eyes before, it just...didn't feel like something she'd forget so easily.  
Something like that would be at least a little noteworthy, right?

...Apparently, she had been silently pondering this a bit longer than she realized, as Sig spoke up again, "Are you okay...?"

"-er...Y-yeah, I'm fine." She quickly assured, nodding. "That's certainly, um..." Ringo paused, trying to find a good word for it. Neat, perhaps...  
After a moment, she could feel Maguro patting her back.

"Pretty neat, I'd say~★" He finished for her with a grin.  
Though, her relief at being "saved" only got to last for a mere moment...

_**THUD!!** _

The building shook as another giant puyo collided with it. Ringo and Maguro lost their balance entirely, falling to the ground, while Risukuma kept just enough to pull them close, in case something fell.  
Sig himself stumbled, yet didn't seem too horrifically bothered by it...

Once the shaking finally stopped, Ringo exhaled the breath she didn't fully realize she was holding. Maguro seemed to be in the same boat, from the sound of it.

Risu kept his arms around the two of them for the moment. "Is everyone alright...?"

"I'm fine! The floor broke my fall...!★"

Ringo snorted slightly. "Are you sure about that...?  
I'm alright, too, though. Thanks, Risu." She smiled up at the squirrelbear.

"Of course."

It took a moment longer, but Sig gave a small, affirmative grunt. "I'm okay...  
What was that...?"

"Arle called them puyos...--oh, wait! That reminds me!" And she quickly got up, leaving Risukuma about half a second to get his arm out of the way. "That 'puyo puyo' thing got rid of a bunch of those rainbow jellies!  
Can you do that, Sig?"

"Yeah...? Can't you?"

Ringo started to respond with "of course not!", only to catch herself. If she remembered correctly...she _had_ popped a puyo before, hadn't she? Or, Arle said she had anyway...  
The exact moment was a bit fuzzy.

After some hesitation, she settled with, "...maybe...?"

"huh? ..." Sig idly scratched his cheek with his red arm. "...do you want to try?"

"...Ssssure." It'd be good to know, right...?  
And...Sig wouldn't just sit back and let her get hurt, if something went wrong, right?

"Alright then...Puyo Puyo Battle!"


End file.
